Una vida llena de ti
by Owl9
Summary: A veces no buscas nada y lo encuentras todo. Kari creía tener todo lo que necesitaba,pero no sabia que le faltaba lo mejor.. Su vida se tornará interesante ahora. ¿Crees que sabes lo que pasará?,descubrelo ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno,antes que nada este es mi primer fic,amo el Takari desde que vi Digimon 1 y ame Digimon 2 porque estaban ellos. Esta idea de historia surgió de repente pues esta no era mi primera idea para un fic,pero me gusta y espero que a ustedes igual. Todo es un mundo alterno y de verdad me siento bien al escribir sobre esta idea,espero que no se me vayan las ganas o se que dejare el fic hasta ahí,así que recen porque lo acabe jajajaja :3. Lean y haganme saber algún error ortográfico que tenga,los acentos son mi debilidad y el exceso de comas ( , ) mi obsesión,entiendanme si eso pasa.**

Digimon no es mio (Si lo fuera habría mas romance entre Tk y Kari, y cada temporada tendría una pareja que me gustara),pero esta historia si es mía,solo que uso sus nombres sin fines de lucro para divertirme y matar el rato. Por cierto no revise,o sea no leí de nuevo el primer capítulo,es que me dio flojera D: me dicen cualquier error tonto y gafo. Ahora si,buena lectura mis amores.

Capítulo 1 

Esa era una tarde de mucho sol y papeleo para la castaña; al fin había logrado comprar una casa en Long Craid, un conjunto de residencias cercano a un parque que le gustaba,le gustaba el lugar desde que se mudo a New York pero no había conseguido una casa ya que todas estaban vendidas. Y allí estaba,frente a su residencia recién adquirida, ahora podría ir a pintar cada vez que quisiera como siempre lo había soñado.

-Que hermoso es todo esto,la vista es perfecta y al atardecer o al madrugar debe ser mejor.-La joven se encontraba explorando el lugar y había parado un momento en el balcón.

Hikari Yagami tendría unos 23 años,era una joven pintora graduada en un prestigioso instituto de arte,ya contaba con una galería en el centro de New York y le iba muy bien,de dinero no se preocupaba pues hasta sus lujos se daba y era independientemente feliz. Su familia vivía en Seatle,a veces los visitaba si tenían alguna reunión de alta sociedad,pero esa no era su prioridad porque en realidad nunca le gustaron esas fiestas caras disfrazadas de reuniones. Lo total,siempre estaba sola y le gustaba estarlo.. Aparentemente.

Miro el reloj.. 2:30pm. Al parecer el día rendía bien porque estaba pasando muy lento.

-Creo que iré a pintar un rato al parque,sí muy buena idea.-Tomo sus llaves,una libreta,su lápiz y se fue caminando hasta el parque;igual quedaba cerca y usar el auto seria innecesario.

Al llegar al parque se sentó en una banca para dibujar,era la ubicación perfecta,Kari empezó a trazar lineas en su libreta y cuando iba por la mitad de su dibujo sintió que alguien la observaba,volteo su cara hacia donde sentía la presencia pero esta fue mas rápida y se oculto tras unos arbustos cerca del banco. La castaña se asustó un poco pero le pareció gracioso,se acerco al arbusto y espero un poco a ver si quien la observaba salía de su escondite. Poco a poco fue asomandose una cabellera castaña y una pequeña niña de alrededor unos 7 años,con ropas viejas y la mirada asustada.

-Hola pequeña,tu me mirabas dibujar,eh?.-Kari se dirigió a la niña con una dulce sonrisa.

-S.. Siiii, lo lo sisisiento,no no quería mo.. Molestarle señorita.-La pequeña estaba muy nerviosa y aun se mantenía mitad oculta en el arbusto.

-Tranquila,no me molestas,ven y te muestro mi dibujo.-Aun le sonreía y eso calmó a la niña que salio de su escondite y se sentó con Kari en la banca.

-Es un lindo dibujo señorita,¿donde aprendió a dibujar así?.-Le pregunto la niña con asombro,con esa emoción de ver algo increíble que nunca habías visto.

-Estudie para dibujar así,¿estas sola en el parque pequeña?.-Hizo esa pregunta porque noto que la niña tenia ropas viejas y el sol ya se estaba ocultando,así que no la dejaría sola a su suerte.

-Si,duermo por aquí cerca;me gustan mucho las aves del parque,siempre me han gustado. ¿Cómo se llama usted?.-Repentinamente la niña se bajo del banco y se paro frente a Hikari para preguntarle eso-Había olvidado preguntarle su nombre,es muy bonita y amable.

-¿En donde duermes?. Yo me llamo Hikari,pero puedes decirme kari linda,¿tu como te llamas?. Gracias pequeña,tu eres una adorable y hermosa niña.-A kari le pareció que era una niña con la que cualquiera se encariñaria rápido y a pesar de haberla conocido hace tan solo 5 minutos ya le importaba.

-Kari es un lindo nombre,como sus dibujos. Yo me llamo Emily,pero nadie me dice de otra forma. ¿Piensa que soy adorable? Nunca me habían dicho eso,gracias,graciaaaas.-La emoción de la pequeña no tenia limites y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-Por supuesto que pienso que eres adorable,es mas yo te diré Emi,¿te gusta?.-A kari le hacía muy feliz la emoción de Emi,nunca se había sentido tan bien por algo así.

-Me gusta,me gusta mucho Emi,gracias Kari. ¿Puedo decirte así,verdad?.-Cada vez la niña le parecía mas adorable a Kari,pero aun temía por como vivía ya que al parecer su hogar era la calle.

-Si,somos amigas ahora ¿no?. Ya es de noche Emi,¿donde dormiras?.-La castaña grande se percato de que estaba oscureciendo y le preocupo que Emi no tuviese donde dormir.

-Mi papa debe estar buscándome,tengo que irme o se preocupara. Fue muy divertido conocerte Kari,hasta luego.-Dicho esto salio corriendo,esquivando personas. Kari la siguió con la mirada pero luego se le perdió así que decidió irse a su casa también.

-Por un momento pensé que no tenia hogar,es una niña bastante agradable.-Dijo mientras se levantaba del banco y guardaba sus cosas.

La joven caminaba hasta su casa,en el camino se detuvo a comprar una hamburguesa para cenar al llegar. Las calles estaban oscuras y se estaba arrepintiendo de no llevar el auto,aun le faltaban tres calles para llegar a su casa y el camino se hacia eterno,aunque la verdad habían muchas personas transitando y caminando. Al pasar a la segunda calle está estaba muy sola y oscura,mientras caminaba sentía que la seguían pero al voltear no había nadie,por lo que aceleró su caminar pero a la mitad de su trayecto alguien la detuvo del brazo haciéndola soltar tu cena.

-Si gritas te mato preciosa.-Le dijo la voz masculina de quien la tenia,la aprisiono a la pared y la castaña sintió cierto objeto metálico y frío en su espalda.

-Nnoonoo,no me haga nada por favor,le daré todo lo queque quiera.-Estaba dispuesta a dar todo su dinero con tal de no perder su vida;su corazón estaba acelerado y no era para menos,sabia perfectamente que el sujeto podría hacerle daño.

-Entonces empieza a soltar el dinerito,RÁPIDO.-El hombre la soltó y la hizo voltear hacia el. Era alto,estaba desesperado y tenia un arma,pero su cara no la podía ver bien.

-Aquququi tienene,totome totodo.-Kari saco todo su dinero y se lo entrego con nerviosismo.

-Así me gusta,que me den todo. Aunque no te me puedes ir así,eres muy bonita y ese cuerpo.. Mmm,que ricura.-El ladrón tomo a Kari y la pego a la pared mientras metía su mano en la camisa de la castaña.

-Nonoonoo,por favor nooo,sueltemee.-Trataba de resistirse,pero el tenia mas fuerza que ella. Esto no podía estar pasándole,no podía.

-No puedo,no puedo dejar a una ricura como tu así,estas.. .-El hombre no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió un jalón y cayo al suelo.

-Alejate de ella imbécil.-Repentinamente Kari se encontraba en brazos de otro hombre,quien al parecer la defendía del bandido. Se alejo de la chica y se fue sobre el ladrón golpeandolo,hasta que este salio corriendo y se volvió a acercar a la joven-¿Estas bien?.

-Si,eso creo. Gracias.-Decía aun en trance y con la mirada perdida en tanta oscuridad la castaña.

-No te preocupes,¿te llego a hacer algo?.-Se notaba preocupado,esto hizo reaccionar a Kari y comenzó a pensar.

-No,solo se llevo mi dinero,pero gracias a ti no me hizo nada mas. Quiero irme a mi casa ya,si me disculpas-La chica solo quería llegar a su casa y digerir todo lo que paso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?,no soy un ladrón descuida.-Ese comentario causo risa en ambos,la joven solo atino a asentir y siguieron el camino que Kari llevaba hace poco.

Llegaron rápido a casa de la castaña,aunque no hablaron durante el trayecto,la chica pudo notar que su héroe era un rubio de ojos celestes,con cabello corto y algo alborotado,alto,de tez blanca y sexy.

-Bueno,esta es mi casa. Muchísimas gracias por todo,espero que no hayas perdido mucho tiempo salvandome y acompañándome.-Kari estaba algo nerviosa por pensar que era sexy su salvador así que por inercia le extendió la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-No hay de que,me alegra que no te haya pasado nada y poder llegar a tiempo. Tienes una casa muy linda,pero no debes caminar sola por allí,eres muy bonita y cualquiera te podría hacer daño.-Le dedico una sonrisa tan dulce que llenaría de azúcar a cualquiera y le estrecho la mano.

-Me llamo Hikari Yagami,por cierto.-Dijo cuando el rubio ya se iba.

-Soy Takeru Takaishi,pero me puedes llamar Tk,es mas corto y mas fácil jajaja.-Le respondió al darse la vuelta para mirarla.

-Jajaja,en ese caso dime Kari. Gracias de nuevo Tk,buenas noches.-Lo miro por ultima vez y se dispuso a entrar a su casa.

-Buenas noches Kari.-Dicho esto se marcho y la castaña cerro la puerta de su entrada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis,creo que actualizaré esta historia diariamente,mientras no deba estudiar y veo eso cerca. Por otro lado:**

•Isabel-Takari: Gracias,gracias. No puedo revelarte mucho,pero te diré algo: Este fic tendrá situaciones buenas,malas y tiene todo un drama oculto aun. Se que pronto tendrás las respuestas a tus preguntas. Del resto,disfruta el fic porque es para ti y todo el que lo lea con cariño de mi parte :* .

•IVYMON: Gracias,tengo mas cosas guardadas,la trama es muy buena y espero que cada capítulo llene tus expectativas como el primero. Claro,Tk es un hermoso *-* .

Sigan leyendo porque Tk y Kari pasaran muchas cosas juntos,cosas que siempre he esperado en otros fic's y nunca pasan :c. Bueno,ya sin más que decirles ¡Buena lectura mis amores!.

Capítulo 2  
  
El despertador sonó de la forma más estruendosa en la habitación,por lo que Kari se despertó de inmediato y lo apago con pereza.

-Siento como si no hubiese dormido nada,esta noche debo dormir mas temprano.-¿Pero como dormir temprano si su noche fue un asco? Bueno,casi un asco.. Sin embargo la castaña se levanto de su cama y fue al baño para ducharse,arreglarse e ir a trabajar en su galería. Necesitaba despejarse un poco.

Al terminar fue a la cocina por algo para desayunar,se preparó unas tostadas con jugo de naranja y se sentó en la barra a comer. Las mismas cosas en el periódico,muertes y problemas políticos; la castaña termino de desayunar y se dirigió a su auto,era una linda mañana y esperaba que fuese también un lindo día. El camino a la galería fue rápido y cuando llego ya se encontraba allí la chica que estaba encargada.

-Buenos días Yolei,¿hace cuanto llegaste?.-Saludo a su compañera mientras tomaba un poco de café,era una chica de cabello morado,anteojos y al parecer uno o dos años más que Kari.

-Buenos días señorita Kari,llegue hace 10 minutos y prepare el café.-La chica arreglaba unas cosas y también tomaba café.

-Eres muy puntual y responsable,no puedo tener una mejor encargada en mi galería.-Le dedico una sonrisa y se alejo hacia su taller.

Kari paso toda la mañana en su taller,dibujaba y de vez en cuando daba una vuelta por la tienda para ver a las personas comprar o simplemente observar sus cuadros,eso le encantaba. Se hicieron las 4:00 pm y ya estaba por cerrar la tienda,el día anterior no fue porque estaba con los papeles de su nueva casa.

-Yolei ya me voy,nos vemos mañana. Cuidate.-Se despidió de la pelimorada y se dirigió a su auto,tenia hambre pues no había almorzado por estar dibujando.

Mientras iba en dirección a su casa paso por el parque y se le ocurrió quedarse a pintar,¿por que no? Nadie la esperaba en casa y a decir verdad podía soportar el hambre o sencillamente comprar algo por ahí. Se estacionó cerca y se fue a sentar en un banco,saco una libreta que traía en el auto y se dispuso a dibujar.

-Anoche pensé cualquier cosa de ti,menos que pintaras.-Escucho a su espalda una voz conocida,por lo que volteo sorprendida a mirar de quien se trataba.

-Tk,que sorpresa. ¿Como estas?.-Al descubrirlo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Yo muy bien,¿y tu?.-El rubio le devolvió el gesto y se sentó a su lado-Me puedo sentar,¿cierto?.

-Yo también estoy bien,creo que ya te sentaste así que sí puedes jajajaja.-Ambos se rieron por el comentario de la castaña.

-¿Tu novio no se molesta si te acompaño?.-Le preguntó aun entre risas Tk.

-Si tuviese uno tal vez sí,pero no se si a mi lápiz le incomode jajajaja.-Mostro el lápiz y ambos empezaron a reír nuevamente.

-Oh,entonces disculpeme usted señor lápiz,solo soy un amigo,tranquilo jajajaja.-El chico actuaba como si en realidad se disculpase con el lápiz,causando una gran risa en Kari.

Repentinamente se oyó un ruido tras ellos y estos voltearon para saber quien o qué emitió el sonido. Era Emi que estaba escondida tras un poste y al parecer pensaba que no la podían ver.

-Emi,¿que haces pequeña?.-Le pregunto kari a la niña.

-¿La conoces?.-Cuestiono extrañado Tk.

-Si,la conocí ayer aquí. Ven Emi,sientate con nosotros.-La castaña le dirigió una sonrisa a la pequeña castaña y la invito a sentarse.

-Hohola Kakari,¿como estas?.-La niña parecía avergonzada por la presencia de Takeru,solo se limito a mirar al suelo y sentarse entre Tk y Kari.

-Bien Emi,¿y tu?. Mira,el es un amigo,se llama Takeru pero le puedes decir Tk.-Kari seguía con su sonrisa y mirándola con cariño,para inspirarle mas confianza a la niña.

-Yo bien. Hola Tk,es un gusto; me llamo Emily pero Kari me dice Emi,tu también puedes llamarme así.-Le dijo levantando la mirada hacia el y sonriendole de una manera tan tierna que el rubio no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Es un gusto Emi,tienes un nombre casi tan lindo como tu.-Esto hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara y bajara la mirada de pena.

-Gragraciaaas.-Fue todo lo que dijo ante tal halago del rubio.

-¡Emily!.-Se escucho a un hombre gritar al otro lado del parque.

-Debo irme. Hasta luego Kari,hasta luego tk.-La niña se despidió desesperada y corrió hacia el hombre,los nombrados solo se miraron entre sí confundidos viendo como la pequeña se alejaba.

-¿Sabes quien era ese hombre?.-Pregunto tk primero,con un toque de seriedad que le extraño a Kari.

-No tengo idea,tal vez sea su padre. ¿Tu sabes quien es?.-El rubio estaba mirando hacia la nada con expresión seria,cosa que a la castaña le pareció extraño-¿Estas bien?.

-Tal vez lo sea,pero aunque no le conozca no me cae bien. Si estoy bien,solo que tengo hambre jajajaja.-Termino de argumentar y la miro con una sonrisa de niño pequeño mientras apretaba su estómago.

-Jajajaja que tonto eres. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?,yo no he almorzado y creo que también tengo hambre.-Acto seguido se levanto del banco y le extendió la mano al chico.

-Jajaja pero soy un tonto divertido,¿o no?. Me parece perfecto,podemos ir a un restaurant que queda por aquí.-Tk recibió su mano para levantarse y la llevo de la mano hasta su auto.

-Oye,pero traje mi auto,¿por qué no mejor cada quien va en su auto?.

-No te preocupes,luego de comer lo venimos a buscar. No tiene excusa,suba al auto señorita jajaja.-Le dijo mientras abría la puerta para que la castaña entrara,su tono era muy cómico y la chica solo pudo subir mientras moría de risa.

-Que mandon eres,ya entre ya entre.-Se hizo la molesta y cruzo sus brazos imitando un berrinche,esto hizo que el rubio riera cuando subía al puesto de conductor.

Todo el camino hablaron de cosas poco importantes,pero interesantes para entablar una conversación divertida. Llegaron al restaurant y pidieron algo de comida,cuando por fin llego continuaron su conversación.

-Entonces tienes una galería de arte cerca de aquí y vives sola en una casa muy linda de Long Craid,que vida tan interesante.-Decía el rubio mientras probaba su comida.

-Efectivamente,¿y tu escribes columnas en el periódico mientras vives solo en un departamento cerca del parque,no?.-La chica había recopilado toda esa información mientras platicaban de sus vidas antes de que llegara la comida.

-Vaya,tu si que prestas atención y no olvidas nada ¿o es que soy tan irresistible que me investigaste? Jajaja.-Takeru empezaba a pensar que la castaña no era una mujer cualquiera,tenia algo que la hacia brillar por sobre todas.

-Solo presto atención,que no se te suba el ego galán.-Se sonrieron y como habían acabado con la comida decidieron retirarse luego de pagar la cuenta.

Se fueron a casa de Hikari y llamaron una grúa para que dejara el auto de la castaña en su casa,el camino fue rápido y al llegar Tk acompaño a la chica hasta la puerta,el auto de ella estaba aparcado frente a la residencia cuando llegaron. La noche se hacia notar en el cielo estrellado.

-Fue una tarde muy divertida,espero que se repita.-Le dijo el rubio al llegar a la puerta.

-No lo se,no me gusta hablar contigo.-Kari se hizo la seria y luego soltó una risa de maldad,a lo que el rubio fingío molestia pero termino uniéndose a la chica.

-Eres una niña mala,muy mala y cruel con este inocente y sensual columnista solteron.-Ese comentario solo causo una risa estruendosa en la castaña mientras Takeru la miraba con sorpresa y seguía fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Tranquilo sensual escritor,era broma. Relajate hombre.-La chica no podía dejar de reír,la pasaba muy bien con el rubio.

-Intentare ser fuerte jajaja. Creo que ya debería irme,esta de noche y me imagino que tienes mejores cosas que hacer o estas pensando en correrme de la puerta de tu casa.-El rubio puso cara de perrito triste e hizo puchero,a lo que Kari pensó que era gracioso y tierno a la vez.

-No tengo nada que hacer y tampoco estoy pensando en correrte de aquí. Pero ya que insistes,buenas noches.-Al decir eso empezó a cerrar la puerta en la cara del rubio mientras mostraba su perfil mas serio.

-Hey, ¡NO!.-El chico colocó su pie entre la puerta y el marco de esta para detener la acción de Kari,la castaña abrió de nuevo con una risa burlona y el rubio la miro divertidamente.

-Veo que el columnista no se quiere ir,creo que le caigo muy bien.-Seguía con su risa,la cual le parecía angelical a Tk.

-No quiero pero debo irme,buenas noches pintora.-Se despidió y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches escritor.-Entro a su casa y cerro la puerta tras ella mientras se tocaba la mejilla besada,había sido un gran día y se divirtió mucho con el,sentía que lo conocía desde hace años.. Le gustaba todo lo que estaba viviendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa,disculpen el que no haya actualizado ayer,es que soy una floja y no tenia ganas de escribir xd. Bueno,ahora si les hablare claro,porque es posible que actualice el martes o el miércoles ya que tengo examen de matemática el martes t.t ¿o simplemente quiero dejarles la incógnita de lo que pasara por un buen rato? Buajajajaja. En fin,disfruten el cap y gracias por leer,les quiero simplemente por eso. Sin mas que decir, ¡Buena lectura mis amores!.**

Posdata: No revise el capítulo,sí soy una floja que no lo leyó dos veces. Así que si ven algo que no cuadra entiendan xd.

Capítulo 3  
  
Pasó una semana,Tk y Kari se veían diariamente en el parque y platicaban largos ratos,a veces daban una vuelta o comían juntos. No vieron a Emi esos días,estaban algo preocupados por la niña. Esa tarde en el parque hablaban y comían chocolates.

-Mi hermano es algo frío,pero siempre me ha protegido y cuidado de que me suceda algo.-El rubio le contaba a Kari su vida muy amenamente.

-El mio es sobreprotector por excelencia,aunque no puedo negar que lo adoro y es mi mejor amigo.-Kari sonreía tristemente al hablar de su hermano,lo quería mucho y a veces lo extrañaba,por lo que decidía visitar a sus padres en Seatle.

-Y por tu expresión no sueles verle mucho,¿no?.-Noto la tristeza de la castaña y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella,no quería verla triste jamás.

-No,el es un abogado famoso en allá,esta casado y tiene dos hijos. Solo nos vemos cuando voy a Seatle de visita y si tiene tiempo.-La chica seguía con su sonrisa triste mientras le contaba al rubio.

-No te preocupes.-Acto seguido la abrazo y la estrecho contra su pecho-Yo seré tu mejor amigo y protector aquí,así nunca sentirás la ausencia de tu hermano hasta que lo visites.

-Gracias Tk,no puedo tener a un mejor amigo y protector que tu.-Ambos se miraron aun abrazados y se sonrieron con ternura,se estaban acercando mucho y poco a poco ya podían sentir los labios de otro.

-¡Tk,Kari!.-Ese grito los hizo reaccionar y separarse automáticamente.

-¡Emi!.-Exclamo la castaña primero y le sonrió ampliamente a la nombrada. Mientras tanto Takeru aun analizaba todo lo que casi paso anteriormente.

-¿Como están?.-Les pregunto con felicidad la niña.

-Bien pequeña,¿y tu?. ¿Donde has estado estos días,eh?,estábamos preocupados por ti.-Hablo el rubio al salir de su trance,le dijo con seriedad pero mostrando una sonrisa relajada.

-Bueno,es que..-No pudo terminar de responder porque un grito la interrumpió.

-¡Emily!.-Era el hombre de la ultima vez,se veía de mal humor y tenia ropas viejas y rotas como Emi.

-Meme.. tengo que ir.-La pequeña se veía desesperada y salio corriendo hacia el hombre. Tk y kari se miraron entre si y luego siguieron con la mirada a Emi. Cuando la niña llego hasta el sujeto este la tomo del brazo con agresividad,empezó a gritarle y levanto su mano para pegarle.

-¡Emily!.-Gritaron Tk y Kari al unísono y salieron corriendo en dirección a ella.

-Sueltela.-El rubio le quito la niña al hombre y tomo la mano con que la pensaba golpear.

-¿Quien eres tu? Dejame en paz,este no es tu problema.-Se soltó del agarre del chico bruscamente y le gritaba mientras veía como Emi corría a los brazos de Kari con lágrimas-¡Emily! Ven acá.

-Quedate aquí pequeña,ya no llores,tranquila.-Kari le susurraba y abrazaba para que dejara de llorar.

-Mocosa te estoy hablando,VEN ACÁ.-El hombre se dirigió hacia ellas,pero Takeru fue mas rápido y se colocó al frente impidiendole pasar.

-Tu a Emi no le hablas ni le tratas así.-Le impuso con seriedad el rubio.

-Yo soy su padre y le hablo y trato como se me venga la gana,quitate del medio imbécil.-Intento empujar a Tk,pero el chico lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto.

-Al ser su padre no tienes el derecho de agredirle así,es solo una niña. ¿Que clase de padre eres?.-El hombre se soltó y le lanzo un golpe al rubio,este fue mas rápido y lo esquivo.

-No te metas en cosas que no te incumben rubiesito,yo soy su padre y tengo el derecho todo sobre esa mocosa. ¿Que sabes tu de ella? NADA,así que vete antes de que te haga irte.-Saco una navaja y se dispuso a atacar a Tk.

-Kari vete con Emi.-Tk le dijo a la chica mientras se ponía en posición de pelea y observaba al hombre que portaba el arma,sabia que no era buena idea que ellas estuviesen allí y menos que Emi viera todo eso.

-Estaremos en el auto.-Al haber dicho esto salio corriendo con la niña en brazos al lugar nombrado. Emi aun lloraba y estaba muy asustada.

Tk se lanzo al hombre intentando quitarle la navaja y este le corto un poco en el brazo,el ojos celestes aprovecho para golpear el rostro de su contrincante quien cayo al suelo y soltó el objeto tapandose la cara con dolor,al parecer le rompió la nariz. El rubio tomo la navaja y el hombre se levanto para huir.

-Esto no se queda así,volveré por la mocosa. No veremos rubiesito.-Culminó diciendo mientras se perdía en la calle.

Luego de asegurarse que el hombre no estaba cerca Tk fue al auto para buscar a Kari y Emi. Cuando llego estaban encerradas,así que toco la ventana y Kari le abrió para que se sentara en el puesto de conductor.

-Shhh,Emi se quedo dormida,me costo un poco pero lo logre.-Dijo al rubio mientras miraba triste hacia la niña que dormía en el asiento trasero.

-¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto al notar su expresión.

-Si,solo estoy cansada por lo que paso y preocupada por Emi,¿tu estas bien?.-El rubio asintió,pero Hikari miro su brazo y lo tomo en manos con delicadeza-¿Que te paso?.

-Solo es una cortada,no te preocupes,estoy bien.-Le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla,pero la castaña no se quedaría tranquila así como así.

-No te libraras de mi tan fácil,pasemos por la farmacia para comprar algo y curarte.-Reprocho la chica con seriedad.

-No es necesario Kari,pensemos mejor en Emi.-Dijo el rubio mientras ponía en marcha el auto y le sonreía a la chica.

-Si es necesario así que pasaras por una farmacia. Yo pensé en dejarla durmiendo en mi casa,¿llamamos a la policía?.-La sugerencia no era mala idea,pero debían hacer las cosas bien.

-Esta bien.-Dijo resignado-Creo que es buena idea que se quede en tu casa,podríamos llamar a la policía mañana. Dejemos descansar a Emi por hoy. ¿Tienes hambre?.-La miro con una sonrisa a lo que ella se la devolvió.

-Tengo hambre,pero Emi esta dormida y no podemos dejarla en el auto sola.-Dijo mientras veía a la pequeña que parecía descansar plácidamente.

-Entonces.-Pareció pensar un momento-¿Te parece si cocino algo para los tres en tu casa?.-La miro interrogante esperando un si.

-Me parece buena idea,allí estaremos tranquilos y cuando despierte Emi podrá comer.-Sonrió al rubio y se acomodo en el asiento.

-Perfecto.-Tk sonrió triunfante,le gustaba estar con la chica-Mira,ahí esta una farmacia.

Detuvo el auto y Kari bajo a comprar cosas para curar el brazo de Tk,luego siguieron su camino hasta detenerse de nuevo en una tienda porque Kari quería comprarle algo de ropa a Emi. Al fin llegaron a casa de la castaña,Takeru llevo a Emi a la habitación principal guiado por Kari y luego bajaron a cocinar.

-Preparare los mejores sandwich's que probaras en toda tu vida.-Indagaba el rubio con aires de grandeza y panes en la mano.

-Sorprendeme entonces chef.-La castaña le dedico una sonrisa y el no pudo evitar imitarla.

-Puedes sentarte a observarme,hoy no tocaras nada de la cocina así que no quiero objeciones.-Le ordeno,a lo que la chica se sentó en la barra e hizo ademán de ángel.

Reían y bromeaban en la cocina,acabada la cena Tk guardo el sandwich de Emi y se sentó junto a Kari en la barra y comenzaron a comer.

-Creo que Emi no se levantara de la cama hoy.-Dijo el rubio mientras mordía su sandwich.

-Yo también pienso eso,igual antes de dormir le colocaré una de las pijamas que le compre.-Imitó la acción de su acompañante-Esta delicioso.-Miro al chico con una sonrisa y el se la devolvió.

-Seria bueno,gracias por el halago mademoiselle.-Sonreía el ojos celestes mientras acababa su cena.

Terminaron de cenar y la castaña escoltó al chico hasta la puerta. La noche estaba llena de estrellas y algo fría,la luna se había ocultado,el reloj marcaba las 8:30pm.

-Pasare en la mañana para ver como están,¿iras a la galería?.-Decía el rubio mirando fijamente a Kari.

-Mañana es domingo tonto,pasare el día con Emi y en la tarde iré a la policía.-Le contesto con ternura la chica.

-Cierto,perdí la noción de los días por un momento.-Ambos rieron-Bueno,estare aquí en la mañana,¿puedo venir a molestarte todo el domingo?.-Preguntó el joven divertidamente,aunque en realidad pensaba que a veces incomodaba a la chica con su constante presencia.

-No me molestas en absoluto,además así me acompañas a la policía. Eres divertido,por eso te dejare venir.-La sonrisa de Takeru fue automática y por el ultimo comentario las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Me parece perfecto,ya me debo ir o jamás lo haré. Buenas noches kari.-Dicho eso se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un corto abrazo.

-Buenas noches chef,gracias por todo.-Le dijo en susurro a lo que Tk se sonrojo sin que ella lo notará.

Él se fue y ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que subió a su auto,cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y fue a la habitación para colocarle la pijama a Emi. Mientras le quitaba,con cuidado de despertarla,toda esa ropa vieja y rota a la pequeña noto que en su espalda,bracitos y piernas tenia algunos moretones; esto preocupo mas a Hikari ¿que clase de vida tenia esa niña?,no quiso imaginar mas cosas porque sentía rabia y tristeza de solo pensar por lo que pasaba cada día Emi. Termino de vestir a la niña,se puso también su pijama y se acostó a un lado de la pequeña,mañana debía hacer muchas cosas y necesitaba dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada,perdón. No sabía que tardaría tanto en escribir un nuevo capítulo,es que las cosas,las responsabilidades y eso.. Flojera *tos* jajajaja. Gracias por sus reviews,son mi inspiración para no abandonar este proyecto que por un rato me aburrió (Sí,soy una loca bipolar),aunque en realidad mi inspiración esta vez fue Lily Allen con algunas canciones que baje,pero ustedes ayudan mucho también. Espero que este capítulo tenga todo lo que esperan,bueno definitivamente habrá romance como en los anteriores y los que vienen. Ya no tengo mas que decir pues.**

Buena lectura,disfruten y comenten babys.

Capítulo 4  
  
El teléfono de kari no dejaba de sonar,lo que la despertó y se vio obligada a contestarlo antes de que despertara a Emi también.

-¿Hola?.-Contesto con cansancio y finalizo con un bostezo.

-Buenos días Kari,disculpa si te desperté.-Se escucho una alegre y dulce voz al otro lado del parlante.

-Tk,hola hola. No tranquilo,buenos días.- Rápidamente se repuso de su pereza e intento parecer lo mas despierta posible.

-Perfecto,¿como están tu y Emi?.-Dijo el rubio con la ternura de siempre.

-Estamos bien,aunque Emi aun no despierta,esta dormida aquí a mi lado. ¿Como estas tu?.-Le respondió sin darse cuenta de que sonreía ampliamente,le gustaba oír la voz del chico.

-Yo estoy muy bien,y mas al saber que ustedes lo están también.-Se sintió su sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono-Estoy comprando algo para desayunar,en unos minutos estoy allá y comemos los tres.

-Eres un tonto,no tienes porque preocuparte tanto.-A Kari le pareció un lindo detalle por parte del rubio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Soy un tonto,uno que prometió cuidarte y eso hago; así que no me digas que no me preocupes porque no te haré caso. Ya voy camino a tu casa dormilona.-El rubio le dijo dulcemente y rió con su ultimo comentario-Cortaré,nos vemos en unos minutos-Acto seguido corto la llamada.

Kari salio corriendo directo al baño,con cuidado de hacer mucho ruido o movimiento claro,para lavarse los dientes y arreglarse un poco antes de que Tk llegara. Había acabado con sus dientes y estaba cepillando su corto cabello cuando el timbre sonó,se apresuró a bajar y abrir la puerta encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos celestes compañeros de una tierna sonrisa perfecta.

-Disculpe usted que la moleste a esta hora de la mañana señorita,pero un tonto que la quiere mucho me pidió que le entregara este exquisito desayuno.-El rubio le hablo como todo un caballero,se inclino ante ella entregándole una bolsa de comida y le guiño un ojo con sonrisa incluida.

-Puedes decirle al tonto que me envía esto que yo también lo quiero y no sabe todo lo que le agradezco.-Devolvió la sonrisa y el guiño entre risas,al mismo tiempo que lo hacia pasar.

Llegaron hasta la cocina y repartieron los Waffles que Tk había comprado en tres platos,sirvieron jugo de naranja y pusieron la mesa. Mientras arreglaban la mesa Emi despertó,bajo algo perdida y asustada pero cuando vio a Kari y Tk sus miedos desaparecieron para salir corriendo a abrazarlos.

-Buenos días pequeña,¿dormiste bien?.-Le pregunto kari con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien,¿esta casa tan grande y bonita de quien es?.-Miraba sorprendida cada detalle del lugar.

-Es mía,Tk y yo te trajimos ayer. ¿No te molesta quedarte aquí conmigo,cierto?.-La castaña le seguía sonriendo con cada palabra,la verdad estaba feliz de que la niña estuviese con ella.

-No,no me molesta. Me gusta estar con ustedes,son muy amables conmigo.-Ambos abrazaron a Emi y esta les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Bien,lindas señoritas es hora de desayunar.-Exclamo el rubio quien levanto a Emi en brazos y la sentó en la mesa dándole un beso en la frente.

A Kari le pareció que Tk seria un excelente padre,la chica observaba como este se sentaba junto a Emi y jugaba con ella,le gustaba eso. El rubio noto lo perdida de la chica de ojos ámbar y le hizo señas para que se acercara a sentarse con ellos. El desayuno fue alegre,pronto terminaron de comer, arreglar la mesa y lavar los platos.

-Siempre quise tener un desayuno así,gracias Tk y kari son los mejores de todo el mundo.-La emoción de Emi hacia que los nombrados sonrieran sin parar,¿que mejor que hacer feliz a esa niña?.

-Por nada linda.-Se apresuró a decir Tk-Oye Emi,Kari y yo debemos salir hoy.

-¿Yo debo irme a mi casa?.-Pregunto tristemente la niña.

-No pequeña,tu te quedaras con una amiga mía y luego volveremos por ti.-Le contesto con ternura la castaña.

-Ve con Kari a cambiarte de ropa,yo las esperare en la sala bellas doncellas.-Dijo Tk con una sonrisa y acto seguido desapareció para irse al lugar que nombro.

Las chicas se cambiaron rápido y bajaron por Tk para irse. Subieron al auto del rubio y pasaron dejando a Emi con Mimi,una amiga de Kari. Llegaron a la elegante y colorida quinta,Emi bajo del auto junto a Kari quien le presento a Mimi,la castaña volvió a su anterior puesto de copiloto bajando la ventanilla para verlas.

-Te portas bien Emi,vendremos por ti en un rato. Cuidala mucho Mimi.-Le dijo Kari mientras hacia señas a su amiga para que vigilará a la niña.

-No te preocupes Kari,esta hermosa princesita y yo nos divertiremos mucho.-Aseguro la pelirosa sonriéndole a Emi.

-Ya debemos irnos,cuidate Emi portate bien,un gusto señorita Mimi. Volveremos pronto por ti linda.-El rubio les despidió desde el puesto de piloto,con una de sus bellas y perfectas sonrisas.

-Nos vemos chicas.-Kari le imitó,subió la ventanilla y el auto se puso en marcha,mientras Emi y Mimi se despedían de ellos y luego entraban a casa de la ultima.

Tk y Kari llegaron a la comisaria,en menos de dos horas ya los atendía el detective encargado.

-¿Kari?,no puedo creerlo,que pequeño es el mundo.-Expreso con sorpresa el joven de cabello azul abrazando a la chica.

-¡ken!,tanto tiempo sin verte,¿como has estado?.-Ella correspondió el abrazo con igual sorpresa.

-Yo muy bien,¿y tu?. Dime hermosa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-Le pregunto separando el abrazo,pero con una gran alegría.

-Bien también Ken,pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda.-Respondió sonriente pero con seriedad.

-Por supuesto,dime y yo intentaré ayudarte bella.-En ese momento Ken miro a Tk,el cual los observaba seriamente-Disculpa,no había notado que tenías compañía.

-Disculpame tu a mi,Tk el es un gran amigo,el detective Ichijouji.-Presento a los nombrados quienes se estrecharon las manos.

-Es un gusto detective Ichijouji.-Dijo con una seria sonrisa el rubio.

-El gusto es mio,pero por favor llamame Ken.-Respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-Bien Ken,ahora necesitamos hablar contigo seriamente.-Les interrumpió Kari con seriedad.

-Cierto,¿de que querían hablarme?.-Ken fijo su vista en la chica y denotó igual seriedad que ella.

-Es una situación un poco delicada Ken. Tengo a una niña la cual Tk y yo salvamos ayer de ser maltratada por su padre en el parque.-Explico con brevedad la castaña.

-Vaya,¿Han hablado sobre esto con la niña o le han preguntado si su padre siempre actúa así?.-El peliazul movía los dedos en su barbilla y meditaba la situación.

-No hemos hablado con ella,pero estoy segura de que la maltrataba muy seguido,anoche cuando le cambiaba la ropa note moretones en su cuerpo.-Kari seguía su relato,se veía preocupada y recordaba los golpes que vio. Takeru la miro con igual preocupación,no sabia eso.

-¿Donde esta la niña ahora?.-Siguió preguntando el detective.

-En este momento está con Mimi,pero se está quedando conmigo en mi casa.-Respondió la chica.

-Muy bien,lo mejor es que se quede contigo por los momentos; yo llamare a protección de menores,ellos sabrán que hacer con ella. Pero igual me gustaría conversar con la niña antes.-Le indico Ken a la castaña.

-¿Que harán con ella?,¿se la llevaran?.-Kari ignoro las otras preguntas y solo se centro en "Ellos sabrán que hacer con ella",no quería que la separaran de Emi,quería mucho a esa niña.

-Me temo que el gobierno se quedara con ella Hikari,buscaran una Foster house para que pueda encontrar una familia nueva.-Notando la expresión de tristeza de Kari,Ken no pudo evitar lamentarse ya que sabia que ella la cuidaba bien.

-Pero detective,¿no cree que sea mejor para la niña estar con alguien conocido por un tiempo?;ella quiere mucho a Kari y se llevan bien,tal vez sea mejor que hasta que consigan un hogar seguro Hikari sea su tutora.-La idea de Tk era buena y le saco una sonrisa a Kari.

-Existe la posibilidad que sea su tutora en lugar de que vaya a una Foster house,pero para eso hay que hacer algunos papeles y solicitudes. Yo podría ayudarte con eso Kari,si quieres claro.-Ichijouji miro a la nombrada con una sonrisa a lo que ella correspondió,mientras Tk mostraba seriedad y miraba con cierto recelo la escena.

-Creo que entonces ya podemos irnos Kari.-El rubio la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia el con cuidado,a lo que Kari perdió la mirada de Ken y volteo sorprendida hacia Tk.

-Si,tienes razón.-Le extraño la acción del chico,además estaba serio algo muy raro en Tk.

-Bueno,yo estare en contacto contigo Hikari. Puedes dejarme tu numero aquí.-Entrego un papel a la castaña y un bolígrafo. La joven soltó la mano de Tk para escribir,al parecer a el no le agrado porque intento detenerla.

-Aquí tienes Ken,gracias por todo.-Entrego el papel a Ichijouji y se retiro junto con el rubio.

En el auto no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Eran las 4pm,fueron a almorzar a un restaurant sencillo pero muy cómodo,Tk se veía pensativo,ya cuando volvieron al auto para ir por Emi la castaña no soportaba mas esa situación.

-¿Estas bien Tk?.-Dijo al fin Kari,era incómodo ir con el así.

-Si.-Pareció meditar algo-¿Que significa Ichijouji en tu vida?.-La pregunta fue tan seria que la chica lo miro para verificar,y en efecto su rostro denotaba seriedad y algo de preocupación.

-Es alguien a quien quiero mucho,un gran amigo y por un tiempo salimos,¿por que la pregunta?.-Contó con calma pero mantuvo la misma seriedad del chico,este por su lado se noto mas tenso luego de escuchar eso.

-Solo tenia curiosidad,ya que se sonreían y miraban mucho. Bueno,es normal luego de haber tenido una relación.-El rubio tenia su mirada fija y triste hacia el frente,aunque solo prestaba atención a las palabras de la castaña.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste "tuvimos",yo ahora solo lo veo como un amigo y el también a mi.-Kari lo miraba extrañada,¿acaso estaba celoso?.

-Puedo asegurarte de que el no te ve solo como amiga.-Intentaba evadir la mirada interrogante de la castaña,hacia todo lo posible por ocultar su molestia al verla tan sonriente con otro. No eran nada y no podía reclamarle como todo un idiota.

-Pero para mi es solo un amigo y no pasara de eso,¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta Tk?.-El auto se detuvo y el rubio volteo a mirarla al fin,ella le imitó manteniéndose tan seria como el. Tk suspiro.

-Kari yo.. .-Empezó a decir pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de llamada del celular de Kari,para sorpresa del rubio la chica corto la llamada- ¿No contestarás?.

-No,estoy hablando contigo y quiero saber que te sucede,porque me estas preocupando.-En ese momento volvieron a llamar,a lo que Tk le hizo señas para que contestara- Esta bien.. ¿Hola?,si soy yo.. Ah,hola,si ya estoy llegando a buscarla.-La castaña hablaba algo nerviosa y evitaba mirar a su acompañante- Bueno,yo te envío la dirección por texto y puedes ir cuando quieras,solo debes avisarme. No,yo estoy bien no te preocupes,no vemos entonces.-Corto la llamada y miro al rubio que la observaba expectante de cada palabra.

-¿Esta todo bien?.-Pregunto preocupado ya que la castaña lo miraba de manera extraña.

-Si,solo era.. Ken. Me pidió la dirección de mi casa para ir y hablar con Emi.-Le respondió algo nerviosa.

-Ah,entiendo.-Dijo con voz apagada el chico,realmente ese detective le hacia molestar.

-Ahora si,¿me cuentas que te pasa?.-El corazón de Tk se aceleró,ella lo miraba directo a los ojos,sentía que faltaba aire. Trato de calmarse,evitando la mirada de Hikari.

-Yo.. Yo estoy bien Kari,solo me preocupa la situación con Emi y.. Estoy un poco cansado,no se que me pasa.-Jadeo un poco y apoyo su cabeza en el volante del auto con tristeza.

-No debes preocuparte tanto por Emi,yo puedo cuidarla sola,tu ya haz hecho demasiado por nosotras. ¿Por que no vas a tu casa y duermes un poco?,tienes una vida y yo no quiero ni tengo el derecho de molestarte Tk.-La castaña le hablo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el cabello suave y dorado como el oro,parecía un niño indefenso. Le provocó besarlo,era demasiado tierno,volvió en si y se sonrojo por un instante.

-Ni tu ni Emi me molestan Kari,en poco tiempo han transformado mi rutinaria y patética vida en algo interesante y hermoso,de lo cual no se que esperar al día siguiente.. Y eso me gusta mucho. No pienso dejarte sola.-La miro a los ojos,aun recostado sobre el volante,estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica tan linda que tenia a su lado y le brindo una de sus mas tiernas y perfectas sonrisas.

-Gracias Tk,eres un verdadero ángel para mi. Te quiero mucho.-Tiernamente le dijo para acto seguido darle un corto beso en la mejilla. El rubio se levanto al sentir el contacto,ambos estaban sonrojados e incómodos.

-Cre.. Creo que mejor vamos a buscar a Emi.-Tk hablaba nerviosamente y encendió el auto para ir al lugar nombrado.

Llegaron a casa de Mimi,no habían hablado en el camino luego del beso,rápidamente fueron recibidos en la salida de la residencia por una Emi sonriente y la dueña de la casa.

-¡Tk,kari!.-Les saludo amenamente la pequeña castaña acercándose a la ventanilla del copiloto donde iba Kari.

-¿Como te fue hoy linda?.-Le pregunto la castaña mayor con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien,Mimi es muy divertida. Hicimos muchas cosas y me regalo esta mochila de su nueva linea de ropa,es linda,me gusta el rosa.-Emi miraba la mochila con ilusión y felicidad,lo que a sus tres espectadores les pareció tierno.

-Así es Emi,es el mejor color de todos,recuerda que cuando este lista mi linea completa tienes que ir al desfile porque te tendré muchas sorpresas.-La pelirosa se encontraba tras de ella y la miraba sonriente-Kari,no quiero que ni tu ni esta bella princesa falten,¿Ok?-Miro amenazante a la chica.

-Tranquila Mimi,estare en tu desfile con esta pequeñita.-Dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga y le hizo un dulce puchero a Emi. Tk no pudo evitar quedarse observando esa escena tan tierna ¿acaso esa castaña podía ser mas perfecta?.

-Perfecto amiga,te guardaré unos asientos en primera fila. Te llamo en estos días para darte detalles.-Mimi ayudo a Emi a subir al asiento trasero del auto de Tk,le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta-Nos vemos,cuidense mucho.

-Esperare tu llamada amiga,gracias por todo. Nos vemos.-Se despidió de su amiga con una rápido beso en la mejilla,subió la ventanilla y el automóvil se puso en marcha a su casa.

En el trayecto Emi no paraba de hablar contándoles todo lo que hizo con Mimi,las cosas que le mostro y todos los dulces que comieron.

-Entonces hoy usted señorita hizo muchas cosas,me alegra que te hayas divertido linda. ¿Tienes hambre?.-Tk le hablaba tiernamente y miro por el retrovisor que la niña apretaba su estómago con ambas manos.

-Solo un poco.-Ella intentaba que no se notará,no le gustaba ser una carga para nadie a pesar de su corta edad.

-Entonces no se digas mas,vamos por unas hamburguesas,¿te parece bien Kari?.-El rubio miro a la nombrada y le pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

-Seria un gusto noble caballero.-Los tres rieron por el comentario de la castaña,Tk cambio su rumbo y se dirigió a un Mc Donald's cercano.

Llegaron al lugar,pidieron su orden y se sentaron,pronto Emi se quedo mirando hacia el parque del establecimiento y el rubio al notar esto la tomo en brazos llevándola hasta los juegos.  
Kari solo podía mirarlos con felicidad,parecían padre e hija. Se notaba como no dejaban de reír y jugar,Tk esperaba a Emi al final del tobogan o la alentaba a jugar en la piscina de pelotas. Pronto llego la orden y tuvieron que volver a la mesa para comer.

-Esto esta delicioso,mira Kari es un pony.-Los ojos de Emi brillaban de la emoción,hasta ahora este ha sido el mejor día de su vida.

-Me alegra que te guste linda,vaya es un hermoso pony.-Hikari le sonreía calmadamente a la niña.

Terminaron de comer,eran las 7pm y al parecer Emi ya no aguantaba el sueño. Fueron al auto,Tk la cargaba mientras ella se recostaba en su hombro observando el pony,la subió al asiento trasero y luego abrió la puerta del copiloto para Kari. El camino para llevar a las chicas fue calmado,Emi estaba dormida y al parecer Kari estaba cansada porque no había dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron del local,de echo allí tambien estaba algo distante. Al llegar a casa de Kari,Tk llevo a Emi hasta la habitación de la primera,ya que estaba dormida,mientras la chica iba un momento al baño. -Creo que fue un gran día para ella.-Le dijo la castaña desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación. -Si,me alegra regalarle un poco de felicidad a Emi.-Respondió con una sonrisa el rubio,sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña a la cual acaba de acostar y cobijar. -A mi también,es una niña adorable y la quiero mucho.-Miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa,definitivamente era importante para ella. -Yo también,ya me iré porque a juzgar por tu animo en la noche estas algo cansada.-Se acerco a la joven para darle un beso en la mejilla,pero al besarle noto que estaba algo caliente-Kari,¿te sientes bien?. -Si,no es nada,no te preocupes. Vamos que te acompaño a la puerta,tonto.-Se propuso a caminar pero sintió un repentino mareo y callo inmediatamente en los brazos del rubio. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen la tardanza :c. Es que estaba terminando el intensivo de matemática,gracias a Dios la pase,y también vi una serie este fin de semana. Total,no había tenido tiempo de escribir el cap,pero ya no sera problema porque tengo casi tres semanas de vacaciones \o/ así que podré actualizar ésta y la otra historia que tengo,aunque creo que subiré otra jajaja,sí, puedo con las tres aunque aun estoy organizando ideas.. Todo se torna interesante. Además estoy planeando el segundo cap de mi otra historia,tenia una idea pero me pareció muy básica y ahora la estoy volviendo algo diferente para que les guste mas,ya que ustedes son mi inspiración y me imagino que buscan una historia poco usual.**

Por cierto,gracias a los que me dejan reviews,son unos bellis. Revisó todos los días mis historias para ver sus comentarios, me hacer sentir bien. Gracias por leerme,espero no defraudarlos o aburrirlos en ningún capítulo. Ahora si, buena lectura bellezas.

Capítulo 5  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue el techo,jadeo un poco girando su cabeza al costado derecho. En la ventana se reflejaba la luz del sol. Giro a la izquierda y la cama estaba un poco desordenada,no fue un sueño,Emi si estaba con ella. Se sentó en la cama ¡Rayos,la cabeza le dolía enormemente!,no recordaba nada luego de que Tk le dijera que se iba a casa,después todo estaba borroso y..

-¡Kari! Al fin despertaste.-Grito una alegre Emi entrando a la habitación- ¿Como te sientes?.-Pregunto con tanta seriedad y ternura que Kari no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días pequeña.-Le respondió con dulzura- Me siento bien,aunque me duele un poquito la cabeza,pero no es nada de que preocuparse.. ¿Quien esta allí?.-Pregunto al oír sonidos.

-Es Tk,él.. .-No pudo terminar porque el rubio llego rápidamente y la interrumpió.

-Buenos días linda enfermita.-Llego con una bandeja de comida,mostrando esa sonrisa que solo el sabe hacer.

-Tk.. ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Dijo con sorpresa,mientras el chico le colocaba en la cama la bandeja que contenía una deliciosa ensalada de frutas,tostadas y jugo de fresa.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.-Hablo fingiendo tristeza e inocencia.

-NO.-Se apresuró a decir,su grito sorprendió a ambos espectadores- Digo.. No,es solo que.. ¿Que paso anoche cuando te ibas?.

-Tranquila,no te agites.-El rubio se sentó a un lado de la cama. Emi le imitó-Te contare.. Cuando me ibas a acompañar hasta la salida te desmayaste,me asuste porque tenías mucha fiebre,así que te traje hasta la cama. Emi despertó algo asustada también..

-Pero Tk me dijo que estarías bien y ya no me asuste.-Interrumpió la niña.

-Correcto pequeña.. Entonces te coloque unos pañuelos en la frente hasta que la fiebre bajo,dormí a Emi y luego invadí tu sofá. Espero que no te moleste,es solo que no quería dejarte así.-Culminó su relato con una sonrisa,a lo que Kari solo pudo mirar fijamente sus ojos,estaba tan agradecida y feliz por tener a Takeru a su lado.

-Gracias Tk.-Le dijo con suavidad mientras tomaba su mejilla y le miraba. Era tan hermoso en todos los sentidos.

-Siempre a tu orden hermosa doncella.-Le guiño el ojo- Bien,ahora debes comer porque estas enferma y necesitas muchas proteínas,vitaminas y minerales.-El rubio se levanto con animo de la cama.

-Eres un tonto.. Esta bien doctor,haré lo que usted dice.-Devolvió el guiño y se dispuso a comer. Emi se sentó a su lado y ambas empezaron a ver la televisión.

-Como estas mejor y en las buenas manos de mi linda doctora Emily,iré a casa para cambiarme y volveré para acompañarlas.-Les dio a cada una un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró para volver pronto.

Hace una hora que Tk había ido a su casa. La película que Emi y Kari veían las tenia pegadas al tv desde que el rubio se fue,hasta se habían levantado y preparado palomitas de maíz.

-¡Tinkerbell ten cuidado!.-Emi le gritaba a la pantalla como si el personaje del otro lado pudiese escucharla.

-Oh,su mejor amigo llego para rescatarla.-La castaña mayor le seguía,hasta que el sonido de su celular le interrumpió-¿Hola?.-Contesto y salio de la habitación para no molestar a Emi-Ken.. Si,estoy aquí.. Bueno,te espero,ella esta mirando una película pero ya acabara.. Ok,nos vemos.-Colgó y volvió junto a la niña.

-¿Era Tk?,¿vendrá a ver la película con nosotras?.-Inocentemente pregunto la pequeña.

-No linda,era un amigo que vendrá a hablar contigo.. Necesito que respondas todas sus preguntas,aunque no te gusten. ¿Esta bien?.-Sabia que pedirle eso a una niña era mucho,pero le hablo con dulzura para darle fuerzas.

-Te lo prometo Kari.-Se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazo,no podría haber una escena mas hermosa que esa.

El timbre sonó una vez y Kari se apresuró a abrir,mientras Emi se asomaba desde arriba.

-Hola Ken.-Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla con abrazo incluido e hizo ademán para que pasara.

-¿Como estas preciosa?.-Dijo con una sonrisa pasando a la sala.

-Bien,¿y tu?.-Ambos se sentaron.

-Bien. Bueno,aparte de venir a ver lo linda que estas,me gustaría conocer a la niña y hablar un poco con ella.-Comento el peliazul con tranquilidad.

-Dejame ir por ella.-Se levanto y rápidamente fue por Emi.

Al bajar de nuevo con la pequeña,descubrieron a Ken mirando unos retratos de Hikari cuando estaba en el colegio.

-Veo que no cambias.-Dijo al notar la presencia de la castaña.

-Me lo dicen mucho. Ken ella es Emily.-Mostró una sonrisa y presento a los nombrados. Emi parecía temerle al hombre,pero este le sonrió para calmarla un poco.

-¿Que tal si tu y yo hablamos un poco linda?.-Le hablo a Emi,quien asintió sin apartar su mirada de el.

-Bueno,entonces iré a la cocina a preparar unas ricas merengadas.-Cuando Kari se iba Emi le tomo de la camisa.

-No Kari,no te vayas,por favor.-La niña estaba a punto de llorar,su mirada era tan desperada que la castaña no pudo resistirse.

-Tranquila pequeña,esta bien,me quedare contigo.-Se agachó y la abrazo con todo el amor posible.

-Descuida linda,Kari no se ira y yo no te haré daño,soy tu amigo también.-El joven también se agachó junto a la niña y al decir lo ultimo le extendió su mano.

-Esta bien.-Decía con dificultad,pero se calmó y le sonrió tranquilamente a Ken.

El chico cargo a Emi y la sentó en un sofá frente a el,Kari hizo lo mismo en el posa manos del sofá donde estaba la niña. Ken se ubicó en su sitio y empezó con las preguntas.

-¿Con quien vivías antes de venir a casa de Kari?.-Sonrió y preguntó con tranquilidad.

Emi miro a Kari,esta le sonrió y asintió dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

-Con mi papá.-Respondió algo nerviosa.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Hace mucho tiempo no la veo.-Se noto la tristeza de sus ojos,así que Ken se apresuró a hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Que hacías normalmente con tu papá?

-El se iba muy temprano de casa,pero.. .-Observo con nerviosismo a sus espectadores y bajo la mirada- Me despertaba y me decía que debía bajar limones del árbol,para venderlos y llevarle el dinero en la noche.-Kari sentía el coraje correr por sus venas al oír eso,pero se calmó porque sintió la mirada triste de Emi.

-¿Entonces ibas a vender limones todos los días?.

-Si,a veces otras cosas.

-¿Como que otras cosas?.

-Naranjas,periódicos,limpiar zapatos.. A veces.. El.. .-Sentía un nudo en la garganta,es entendible que para una niña de 8 años todo eso fuese difícil.

-No digas mas si no quieres cariño.-Interrumpió con ternura Kari,le acarició dulcemente el cabello y la miro sonriente- Todo estará bien.-Acto seguido le dio un corto beso en la frente.

-Gracias Kari.-Se calmó y continuo-El a veces llevaba a sus amigos y ellos le pagaban y me llevaban.. Eran malos.-Una lágrima callo de los dulces ojos color miel de la pequeña,la sorpresa y rabia de Kari aumento dejándola paralizada ¿Acaso el mundo estaba tan podrido?.

-¿Puedes darme la dirección en donde vivías con tu padre?.-Ken pregunto con dificultad,tampoco podía creer por todo lo que había pasado esa niña.

-Es un casa que esta bajo el puente que esta al oeste del parque.-Contesto cabizbaja.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Emily,eres una niña muy valiente.-Ya Ken tenia la información que necesitaba,seguirle preguntando seria cruel.

Luego de conseguir la información Emi fue a ver una película mientras que Kari e Ichijouji estaban en la puerta principal despidiéndose y platicando un poco sobre lo que había revelado la niña. Ken trataba de calmar a la castaña que estaba en un estado de shock.

-Descuida Hika,yo personalmente me encargaré de atrapar a ese hombre.-Intento calmarle el chico de ojos profundos. Colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Gracias Ken.-Kari le abrazo. Cuando iban a separarse el chico la miro fijamente y.. Le robo un beso,un beso que por un pequeño momento hizo que la Yagami olvidara todo.

Unos sorprendidos ojos celestes se entristecieron desde las rejas de la cerca; al igual que como había llegado se giro y se fue,sin que nadie lo notara,y subió a su auto.

-Tk.. .-Susurro inconscientemente al separarse de Ken,¿por que lo había nombrado?.

-Hika.. .-El chico pareció no haber escuchado,abrió los ojos y le sonrió mientras susurraba su nombre-Te extrañaba Hika.

-Yo.. Ken debes irte,hablamos luego.-Nerviosamente empujo al chico,ya que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta,y cerro la misma frente a él.

-¿Que sucede Hikari?,¿no te gustó?.-Le grito Ichijouji al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tengo que pensar cosas Ken,por ahora olvidemos esto.-Respondió la castaña,no quería ser cruel con Ken,pero tal vez ya su corazón lo tenia alguien mas.

-Esta bien,hasta luego Hika.-Su voz se escucho apagada. Kari miro por la ventana y en efecto,ya ni su auto ni el estaban. Suspiro.

La chica subió hasta encontrarse con Emi mirando una película,se sentó a su lado y observo la hora. 5:35pm y Tk aun no daba señales de vida, ¿que le habría pasado al rubio?.

Pasaron las horas; las castañas cenaron,jugaron y rieron a montón,se hizo tarde y se fueron a la cama. Emi estaba dormida,pero Kari no podía; solo pensaba en alguien.. Miro la pantalla de su celular,había marcado incansablemente a su teléfono y el no contestaba.

-¿Donde estas,Tk?.-Susurro un segundo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
